my music taste is your face
by Bastemons
Summary: [Parejas varias] [Serie de drabbles] Historias inspiradas en canciones, auto-conclusivas, y no relacionadas entre sí.
1. Castiel-Nathaniel

Bueno, todo esto fue escrito para el desafío IPod Shuffle Challenge. El desafío consiste en seleccionar un personaje/pareja, abrir el reproductor de música y ponerlo en aleatorio, y luego escribir un drabble relacionado con la canción que se esté reproduciendo.

La gracia está en que sólo se puede escribir durante el tiempo que dure la canción, detenerse una vez esta termina y luego ya no tocar más lo que esté escrito; pero admito que me tomé algunas libertades con esta regla en particular :^)

Las canciones son una muestra de mi vergonzoso gusto musical y los títulos están al principio de cada capítulo. No es obligatorio escucharlas mientras se lee, pero sí se recomienda.

Estas historias pueden o no necesariamente ser consideradas como AU's. Aunque bien la mayoría de estas están situadas algunos años en el futuro del canon actual.

* * *

 **Amour Sucré (c) Chinomiko**

 **Pareja:** Castiel/Nathaniel

 **Canción:** Together, The xx

* * *

El estridente timbre de la puerta del departamento de Castiel no dejaba de resonar, a pesar de ser las tantas de la madrugada. Un ritmo violento, que al principio cuando lo despertó, le hicieron pensar que tal vez era una emergencia, que quizás había un incendio en el edifico o quién sabe qué otra tragedia peor.

Pero una vez en pie no percibió olor a humo ni gritos. Eso lo calmó por un segundo, hasta que recordó que el timbre seguía punzándole los oídos, que no parecía querer detenerse y que con cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más y más molesto. Miró la hora en su teléfono e insultó en voz baja, _Son las tres de la mañana, quién mierda llama a la puerta de alguien a las tres de la_ puta _mañana._

Molesto abrió la puerta de golpe con la más hostil de sus expresiones, pero en cuanto vio quien estaba afuera se arrepintió por mostrarse así.

Nathaniel estaba frente a él sólo vistiendo sus pantalones de pijama. Estaba temblando—y no precisamente por el frío invernal que _demonios,_ sí que helaba.

Él también estaba llorando.

Su expresión era dolorosa.

Verle así rompía el corazón.

"Nate…, qué, ¿qué pasó?" Castiel se acercó y posó ambas manos sobre el rostro de su novio. Nathaniel agarró esas manos y las apretó con fuerza.

Castiel sintió otra brisa fría cruzando por el pasillo e hizo pasar a Nathaniel. Al cerrar la puerta tras él, lo llevó a su sofá, lo cubrió con una manta que tenía ahí y se lo quedó viendo fijo, preocupado, a la vez se las arreglaba para limpiarle las lágrimas.

"Dime, qué ocurre."

"Tuve una pesadilla," la voz de Nathaniel se quebró. "Tú estabas en ella," dijo mientras se aferraba con más fuerza al agarre de Castiel. "Tú…, tú estabas muerto…, y yo, yo no… yo no pude hacer nada… yo…"

Castiel lo abrazó firmemente. "Sólo fue un sueño. Estoy bien, estoy aquí…, tú también estás aquí." Cortando el abrazo, Castiel arregló el cabello de la cara de Nathaniel y le sonrió de la manera más tranquilizadora que pudo.

"Había mucha sangre… Fue horrible…, _horrible_." Nathaniel seguía temblando y las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, pero su respiración lentamente comenzaba a regularse.

"Tranquilo. Estamos _juntos_. No voy a dejarte."

Se quedaron así, en un silencio únicamente musicalizado con el sonido de sus respiraciones, las que poco a poco se acompasaron hasta quedarse dormidos.

Lo primero que Nathaniel hizo en cuanto despertaron a la mañana siguiente fue besarlo, seguido de un extremadamente sincero " _Gracias_."


	2. Lysandro-Nathaniel

**Pareja:** Lysandro/Nathaniel

 **Canción:** Read My Mind, The Killers

* * *

Esa noche Nathaniel vio a lo lejos cómo Lysandro tomaba de la mano a quien era su actual novio, y él recordó cómo era que se sentía cuando los dedos del otro se aferraban entre los suyos.

Seguido de lo que se sintió también como un golpe en todo el estómago y un profundo vacío en su pecho.

Más tarde se enteró que ese nuevo novio era un 'actorcillo de cuarto nivel' que Lysandro conoció durante una de sus giras, que llevaban juntos casi seis meses y que lo _adoraba_. Nada de eso lo supo de la boca de Lysandro, por cierto.

"Nathaniel," él casi da un respingo cuando escuchó ser llamado a sus espaldas. No tenía planeado acercarse a Lysandro, por lo mismo lo había estado evitando durante toda la velada, y consiguientemente, jamás imaginó que sería este el que se acercaría primero. Tomó aire y se volteó con su mejor sonrisa entrenada para encuentros de negocios.

"Lysandro, tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?" él dijo. Lysandro poco había cambiado, seguía igual de agudo, igual de observador— Ninguno insinuó el gesto de darse un apretón de manos.

Fue un reencuentro corto, de presentaciones apresuradas que intentaban ocultar nerviosismo, y que concluyó casi tan pronto como comenzó.

Pero Nathaniel seguía intranquilo, y con una apabullante tristeza además.

Eventualmente llegó a un punto en el que no aguantó más, y aprovechando un momento en que todos los invitados a la cena estaban distraídos, tomó a Lysandro de la muñeca y se alejaron lo más posible de la multitud.

"Solía tener fe en nosotros, pero admito que nunca esperé ver tanta valentía de tu parte," Lysandro dijo amargamente una vez se detuvieron. "¿Acaso me estabas _leyendo la mente_?"

Esas palabras dolieron, Nathaniel sabía que sí, pero ya no había espacio para dar marcha atrás. "Creo que no lo necesito…" dio un paso, luego otro más y luego el tercero. Lysandro no se movió de su lugar ni un centímetro.

Luego ambos se estaban besando, y ya no importaba ni el rompimiento, ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, ni el novio actorcillo de cuarto nivel que para esa altura ya no tenía culpa de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a escondidas del mundo.

Con respirar el fuego del cuerpo del otro bastaba. Ese fuego tan, tan extrañado.

Cuando se separaron Nathaniel fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"Me gusta pensar que en el fondo, yo nunca me rendí."


	3. Castiel-Amber

**Pareja:** Castiel/Amber

 **Canción:** Shunjou Romantic, lily white

* * *

Uno de los recuerdos de los que Ámber guarda más cariño ocurrió cuando ella tenía once años.

Ese día, justo después de clases, Castiel la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, a solas.

Esa vez su hermano faltó a la escuela, ella se sentía algo enferma y como nadie contestó el teléfono en casa cuando de la dirección llamaron, su maestra le ordenó a Castiel que la acompañara hasta allá— aprovechando que en ese tiempo ambos vivían cerca.

Él no protestó, y Ámber pensó que era lindo.

Salieron juntos del salón inclusive. Su corazón palpitaba rápido, las manos le temblaban, la emoción de estar enamorada la mantenía a raya de decir cualquier cosa embarazosa, las que, honestamente, estaban _rogando_ por salir de su boca para dejarle en claro a Castiel y al mundo lo que estaba sintiendo por él.

 _Apasionada_ por la emoción de ser toda una _romántica._

Porque por supuesto, toda aquella sensación soñadora era causada _definitivamente_ por el romance y no por la fiebre.

No obstante ellos no hablaron ni una palabra durante todo el trayecto— y si bien Ámber no estaba acostumbrada a hacer del silencio algo cómodo, el tener a Castiel caminando a su lado lograba hacer que todo de algún modo se sintiera _bien_.

"Ya llegamos."

Ella reaccionó.

El regreso a casa de esa tarde duró muchísimo menos que cualquier otro del que ella tuviera recuerdo.

"Tú tienes llaves, ¿cierto?"

Ámber asintió. De pronto había olvidado cómo llevar a cabo cualquier proceso mental relacionado con el habla, se sintió estúpida por eso y decidió salir de ahí lo más rápido posible antes de ponerse en vergüenza, y en el peor de los casos quedar como rara y hacer que Castiel no quisiera verla nunca más en la vida.

Sólo que, antes de que se pudiera alejar del niño ella escuchó que este la llamó. Al voltearse vio a Castiel, quien con la misma expresión difícil de leer que cargaba casi todo el tiempo, estaba sacando una botella de agua de su mochila y se la ofreció a ella.

"Hoy andabas demasiado callada. Debes beber líquidos si quieres sanar pronto."

No lo pensó mucho y la recibió sin decir nada más.

La emoción del primer amor.

Vamos, que una vez que te enamoras no queda otra que intentarlo y _volar_.


	4. Lysandro-Rosalya

**Pareja:** Lysandro/Rosalya

 **Canción:** Dark and Stormy, Hot Chip

 **Advertencia:** nsfw-ish

* * *

Nadie les ayudó.

Si algo hizo el destino, la vida, o el inevitable curso del actuar de las cosas, fue hacer todo lo posible para que ellos _no_ llegaran a ese momento.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?" Lysandro respiró en los labios de Rosalya. Sus ojos tenían ese brillo de intensiones perversas reservadas para situaciones como estas, y su sonrisa formaba un espectro de sonrisa que combinaba perfectamente con lo anterior.

"Quiero que me beses aquí mismo, que tus manos recorran todo mi cuerpo _suavemente_ , y me ames con tanta _fuerza_ que mi cerebro ya no pueda pensar en nada más..." Su boca se cerró levemente tras decir eso, dando paso para que sus labios se rosaran con los de Lysandro. Dulce, dulce y provocador. Esos mismos labios que él estaba a punto de devorar.

Una noche de reencuentros _oscura y tormentosa_ en la habitación de hotel de Lysandro— de la clase capaz de lograr que las inhibiciones se esfumaran como la luz de día lo había hecho. A lo que se le sumaban esas copas de vino blanco ya bebidas y la cercanía de sus cuerpos y cómo Rosalya tenía agarrado al otro de unos mechones de cabello mientras se besaban como si se les fuera la _vida_ en ello.

Y quizás así era.

Porque estando así de cerca ambos olvidaban cuán difícil fue convenir todo para llegar a ese instante. Las inexplicables ganas de sobrepasar los límites, las discusiones, los compromisos rotos, los lazos familiares cercenados, los años de ley del hielo y pretería entre los dos, la soledad y los arrepentimientos por sentimientos jamás antes dichos en voz alta.

Ellos formaron su propio amor sin que nadie los ayudara.

Ellos ignoraron lo que la suerte les entregó de primera mano y se encargaron de contraatacar, pacientemente, tiempo después.

Ya ninguno era el mismo que alguna vez fueron durante esos viejos años escolares, y estaban bien con eso.

"Te extrañé…," Rosalya susurró en su oído, al mismo tiempo en que terminaba de hacerse cargo de la hebilla del cinturón de Lysandro.

Ya no eran los mismos de antes, pero estaban a tiempo.


	5. Castiel-Kentin

**Pareja:** Castiel/Kentin

 **Canción:** Next Year, Two Door Cinema Club

* * *

"… Así que, estaba pensando, para la próxima vez podemos hacer las cosas que yo tengo planeadas. Las estuve pensando todo el día, de hecho… hice una lista."

Castiel le quedó mirando incrédulo. "¿ _Hiciste una lista…_? ¿ _Es en serio_?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Es romántico!" Kentin asintió entusiasta a lo que buscaba en su bolsillo una muy bien doblada hoja de papel y procedía a abrirla. "Son todas las cosas que debemos hacer juntos, no son tantas en cualquier caso, ¿pero cómo las recordaría si no las escribiera?"

"¿ _Cuántos años tienes, ocho_?"

"Número uno: ¡Una maratón de películas de Disney!"

" _No estás hablando en serio."_

"No te hagas el serio conmigo, sé que tu favorita es El Rey León." Kentin se encogió de hombros, riendo. "Número dos: Sacarnos muchas fotos juntos."

" _Sabes que odio sacarme fotos_."

"Trabajaremos en ello. Número tres: Ir los cuatro juntos al parque, Cookie, Demonio, tú y yo."

Castiel guardó silencio, ahora sí pensando bien en su respuesta. "… _¿Eso no sería difícil? Digo, ya sabemos que ahora yo no puedo llegar y salir así como así a la calle y_ —"

"Número cuatro:," Kentin interrumpió, a lo que luego agachó la vista. "Podemos olvidar la lista. Sólo _quisiera_ que estuvieras aquí. Quisiera abrazarte y besarte…" Voz temblándole, ni siquiera se percató de en qué momento arrugó la lista con su puño. "Te extraño tanto que hasta me da vergüenza admitirlo."

Castiel entonces estiró su mano hasta tocar la pantalla a la altura de lo que se proyectaba era el rostro de Kentin, como una extensión de aquello que más anhelaba hacer.

" _El_ próximo año _estaré allá, lo prometo_."

Kentin no le contestó, simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza y en cuanto los abrió se concentró en el contador de su llamada de Skype, y de cómo los segundos del tiempo marcado ahí iban pasando y aumentando.

" _Lo siento…"_ dijo Castiel de pronto. " _No tienes por qué esperar por mí, ni por mí ni por ninguna gira que parece de nunca acabar_."

A lo que Kentin negó con lentitud. "No me arrepiento de lo que tenemos ni de esperarte. Sólo que…, es _difícil_ …"

Después sólo se escuchó a Castiel suspirar.

" _Por mientras anda eligiendo las películas_. _Estaré en contigo el próximo año, esta vez sí. Lo prometo._ "

.

* * *

 **Notas** :

Ken _tin_ es el chico que en el primer episodio quería pasar tiempo con las plantas para así aprender de sus cuidados y de las emociones de estas. Si él no es un romántico empedernido pues que me inmolen.


	6. Amber-Karla

**Pareja:** Amber/Karla

 **Canción:** Closer, Tegan and Sara

* * *

Calor fue lo que Karla sintió cuando Ámber cargó parte de su peso sobre ella en pleno beso.

Alegría fue lo que Karla sintió cuando notó cómo su corazón latía muchísimo más rápido.

Ansiedad fue lo que Karla sintió cuando la necesidad porque aquel beso durara más, mucho, mucho _más_.

Vacío fue lo que Karla sintió cuando Ámber finalmente se tuvo que separar de ella.

Frente a miradas sorprendidas, sonrisas mal contenidas y expresiones levemente alcoholizadas de varios de sus compañeros de clase, ambas regresaron a sus lugares para que así el siguiente tomara su turno en girar la botella.

Ahora era una sensación hueca la que albergaba en su pecho, y el hecho de estar en una fiesta que ella misma había organizado en su propia casa no ayudaba a que pudiera ser sincera sobre cómo se estaba sintiendo. Ella hubiera querido tener a Ámber mucho, mucho _más cerca_ que un simple beso, no como algo de una sola noche, no algo tan sólo físico— en el fondo, Karla simplemente quería _más_.

En cuanto el jueguito ese acabó y todos los que participaron ahí se dispersaron por otros lugares de la fiesta, Karla salió al jardín.

Simplemente necesitaba aire.

Pero aire no fue con lo que se encontró.

El calor llegó cuando el aroma inconfundible del perfume de Ámber la abrazó por la espalda. Karla no entendía nada, y como pudo se giró lentamente hasta quedarla viendo de frente.

Fue en ese segundo cuando Ámber la besó y todos los efectos de luces en el corazón de Karla se encendieron a la vez. Las chispas que iluminaban la oscuridad, los focos gigantes destellando sobre el cielo nocturno y los incontables y cegadores atardeceres. Todas esas sensaciones como sacadas de sueños y por sobretodo el _calor_.

"¿Por qué…?" Karla preguntó de pronto, ojos muy abiertos, y honestamente, _temiendo_ la respuesta de la otra chica.

A pesar de la oscuridad alcanzó a ver a Ámber sonriendo ladinamente antes de contestarte. "Sólo te quería sentir más de cerca…" y al terminar de decir eso, la rubia apretó el abrazo con más fuerza.


	7. (2) Castiel-Nathaniel

**Pareja:** Castiel/Nathaniel

 **Canción:** Tokimeki Bunruigaku, AZALEA

* * *

El día en que Nathaniel llegó a la conclusión final acerca del origen de todo aquello que llevaba sintiendo desde hace largo tiempo, fue un día lleno de investigación necesaria, de comprobación de tesis, pruebas prácticas y por sobre todo, un día de grandes descubrimientos.

Sin intensiones de quedar como engreído, pero él en serio realizó un estudio, uno muy detallado.

Lo tituló, _Taxonomía de las Emociones_.

La primera cosa que hizo fue separar hechos y los organizó según su tipo:

1.—El contento que sentía cuando aprobaba un examen del que no estaba totalmente seguro de la última pregunta definitivamente era diferente a la que sentía mientras alimentaba gatos callejeros después de clases.

2.—La satisfacción que sentía después de un día de clases sin inconvenientes no era la misma a la que sentía cada vez que la directora le decía que se podía ir temprano.

3.—El gusto que sentía cada vez que leía una novela bien escrita era muy distinto al que sentía las veces que despertaba en la madrugada, veía su reloj, y se daba cuenta que aun podía dormir dos horas más.

4.—Y la euforia a la que se sometía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora cada vez que veía a Castiel al fondo del pasillo no se comparaba con nada que él alguna vez haya sentido antes.

Los resultados eran concluyentes.

O eso pensó Nathaniel.

No fue hasta que llegó a la fase de las pruebas prácticas, donde él y Castiel se besaron por primera vez, que descubrió el error en su teorema: La acción de besarlo causaba una emoción mayor—indescriptible e inexplicablemente mayor.

Así fue como descubrió que existen diferentes tipos de niveles de emoción; con una investigación que traspasó el papel y se tomó el terreno de lo personal.

¿Y por qué no? Quizás si seguía así con Castiel, y con su ayuda, podría descubrir unas cuantas otras cosas más.


	8. (2) Lysandro-Nathaniel

**Pareja:** Lysandro/Nathaniel

 **Canción:** Here I Am, Tom Odell

 **Advertencia:** nsfw-ish, algo ooc (quizás)

* * *

Las noches pasan iguales y sin mayor cambio para aquellos que no tienen el corazón roto.

Lamentablemente, Lysandro era, en efecto, uno de los que sí lograban ver las trágicas diferencias existentes entre cada una de ellas.

Desde el principio, con Lysandro regresando a casa, al igual que todas las noches incluso meses después de esa fecha maldita. Con el mismo discurso compuesto de frases como _ya te superé_ y _esta vez no caeré en tu juego_ repitiéndose cual disco rayado en su mente, a como caminaba por la acera de al frente a ese edificio tan conocido por él.

Seguido del impulso traicionero que le golpeaba desde abajo en el rostro que hizo que su atención se pusiera en aquella, la ventana de siempre.

( _esa noche las luces estaban encendidas_ )

A lo que siguió una sombra distinguiéndose entre las persianas y Lysandro repitiéndose su mantra.

Y luego con él subiendo— _corriendo_ , saltándose peldaños inclusive, hasta llegar al séptimo piso, para luego golpear a la puerta que tenía el número 11 grabado en bronce.

" _Heme aquí_ ," dijo una vez se abrió la puerta, su voz en una mezcla dicotómica entre decidida y derrotada a la vez.

"Ya te estabas tardado..." fue todo lo que Nathaniel le contestó.

La charla semi ligera murió rápido, siendo reemplazada pronto por besos desgarrados y esa ansiedad ardiente que hace de la ropa un extra en la ecuación.

Finalizando con ambos enredados ya fuera el sillón o la cama, a simple vista como si nunca hubieran dado término a su relación.

Con Lysandro habituándose tristemente a la idea de que fuera cualquier nombre menos el suyo el que Nathaniel dijera entre gemidos cada vez que acercaba al orgasmo.

Y con él mismo, intentando (de momento), borrar de su mente la cruel realidad de haber sido él el que amó _más_.

Las noches pasan iguales y sin mayor cambio para aquellos que no tienen el corazón roto.

Lamentablemente, Lysandro era, en efecto, uno de los que sí lograban ver las trágicas diferencias existentes entre cada una de ellas.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Supuestamente esta historia estaba completa y no seguiría escribiendo más de estos, pero sucesos de vida que causan bloqueo de escritor pasan y vi en estos drabbles la oportunidad para retomar el ritmo (y creo que funcionó). Y sí, planeo escribir uno o dos más de estos por el momento.

Gracias por los comentarios, son un amor (k)


	9. Armin-Amber

**Pareja** : Armin/Amber

 **Canción:** Midnight City, M83

 **Advertencia** : Spoilers episodio 39

* * *

El gran espejo frente a ella no es el único testigo con el que Amber cuenta durante los segundos que ocupa retocando su maquillaje.

Armin, por su parte, se encuentra impresionado por la precisión con la que ella logra llevar a cabo tal tarea. Más, si se consideran los varios sorbos de alcohol ingresado al baile casi en categoría de tráfico ilegal que ambos bebieron sólo unos momentos atrás—a escondidas del mundo, ahí mismo, en los vestuarios.

Porque el recuerdo de sus besos se niegan a abandonarlo, y su boca continúa con ese gusto cálido que se siente al mismo tiempo como ayuda y desventaja. Y es que Armin la sigue viendo sin entender del todo bien cómo es que se supone que las relaciones humanas debieran funcionar, así que lo único que se le ocurre decirle es cuan hermosa ella luce, _porque de verdad que luce hermosa_ , tanto que ninguna _ciudad de medianoche_ bellamente iluminada podría hacerle justicia.

Desde luego que Amber nada más se limita a reírse con sequedad en un tono que no da mayor crédito a ninguna de sus palabras, o nada más allá del egocentrismo superficial de costumbre, al menos, y Armin no puede—no se siente capaz de culparla. No cuando es esa hora perdida de la madrugada en que el final de todo se siente más cerca que nunca y, con cada minuto que pasa, resulta imposible que la noche se vuelva joven.

Pero también es la misma hora en que las últimas oportunidades están a la vuelta de la esquina.

"¿Quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire?"

"¿No te bastaron todas esas clases en el laboratorio?"

Se oye sarcástica, y probablemente una parte de ella lo está siendo, pero los ojos le brillan mientras habla y a Armin la derrota nunca le ha sentado tan bien.

"Supongo que no."


End file.
